2 Secrets 3 Baby Brother
by Wolfie Wolftail
Summary: Jamie has a new baby brother, Luke. But when Jenn and Jamie get in a fight, everything goes wrong. Can the sisters pull it together? Or will their life come crashing down? R&R!
1. Luke

Chapter 1

Luke

* * *

A few months had passed and now Jamie had another brother; baby Lucas James Tuesday. He had Emily's eyes and George's smile. If anyone ever asked Jamie, "Do you ever think of having kids?"

"Yeah, but when I'm like, 24 or something," would always be her answer. Jamie thought it was an odd question to ask a 16 year old, but she never said that. "Hey, Mom. Did you always want a big family? Or was Dad the one with big intentions?"

"Y 'know, it was me and your father. I thought when we had Danny, we'd stop. But then came Vanessa and little Luke. Why?"

"I dunno. But I'm glad you did have all of us." Jamie smiled at her mother. "Me too." Suddenly, Jamie heard the front door open. She went upstairs to see her boyfriend, Zak Saturday. She gave him a hug and a kiss and went downstairs. Zak hadn't known that Luke was born let alone see him. "Zak, come here! You have to be quiet though!" Jamie whispered, leading Zak down the hall. They crept into a room-that wasn't there before-and Jamie put her index finger to her lips. In a small cradle was a baby. "This is my new baby brother, Luke," Jamie whispered. "Now let's get outta here before he wakes up!" They walked out of Luke's room. "He's not gonna stay in there, is he?"

"No. Once he's bigger, he'll move into the room across from the bathroom upstairs."

"Oh, ok," Zak said. Jamie had to agree. That room was way too small to fit him forever. "Hey, I have something else to show you too!" Jamie ran upstairs and into her room. She reached behind her bed and pulled out a guitar. "You have a guitar!"

"Yeah, and I wrote a song too!"

"Well, let's here it!" Zak said. Jamie sat on her bed and started playing. When she was finished she put her guitar away. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, but I still haven't figured out what words to put to it," Jamie said. Suddenly, there was a crying noise downstairs. "Ugh, Vanessa probably forget to be quiet!" Jamie said, rushing downstairs. She grabbed Luke's bottle and fed him. "Wow, you sure have a way with babies," Zak said. "I dunno. I guess it's practice for 7 years from now."

"7?"

"Yeah. 17 plus 7 equals 24."

"Jamie, _I'm _17. You're still 16."

"3 months apart, what's the diff," she said. It was December and Zak turned 17 in October. "You know what they say, 'age is but a number'!" Jamie wiggled her finger. She put Luke down and went into the kitchen to grab a root beer. She took a long sip and belched afterwards. Zak and Jamie started cracking up. "JAMIE LYNN TUESDAY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BURPING WHILE GUESTS ARE HERE!!?" Emily yelled. "Mom, this is Zak! He's not a guest, he's practically family!" Jamie complained. "I don't care it's not polite!" Jamie crossed her eyes mocked her mother. Zak laughed. "Beat that!" Jamie could hear Danny all the way from his room. She went in there to see Danny and his girlfriend, Isabella, playing a video game. "Would you two shut up! You're gonna wake up Luke _again_, and I'll have to deal with it, _again_!"

"Blah, blah, Jamie. We just wanna have fun!"

"And I want Erin Hunter to hurry up and finish _Fading Echoes_! But that won't happen until she decides to release it!" Jamie went over and shut off Danny's PS3. "Hey!" the 14 year olds whined. "You want some cheese with that whine? Now clean up your room, I swear I stepped on one of your dolls!"

"Whatever Mother Hen. And they're _action figures_!!"

"I don't care!" Jamie walked out of Danny's room. Zak and Jamie sat on the couch. "Zak, do you ever think of moving out?"

"Sometimes. You?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, where are you gonna go?"

"I dunno...maybe in Yellowstone Park."

"Why?"

"So I can run with the wolves...and the bears...and the moose..." Zak smiled. "Just a few more years..." Zak said. "Those years should hurry up, before Ma has another kid!" Jamie said. "Well, we're just gonna have to wait." They had only 1 year to go, but they wanted to move out at 21 or something. 4 years to go...

"Hey, Jamie!" Jenn said. "What!?"

"Guess what!!?!"

"What do you want?"

"Tonight your in charge of Danny, Isabella, Vanessa, Luke, Sammy, Peanut and Shelby." Jenn taunted her.

"What" Jamie shouted.

"Well... wer.. wer.. were are you going??" Jamie stuttered. I'm going out with Nick and Geni is going to her BFFL'S house."

"GRRRRR" Jamie growled as Jenn walked out. "Oh yeah, just remember..._No Zak_!!"

"WHAT!!!!!??? Why??" Jamie whined. "Mom and George don't trust you here alone with a boy at night especially at night, trust me I know."

"EEWWW! So that's what you were doing! Wait a second, wasn't that rule issued after Geni had kids?" Jamie questioned. Jenn glared at her sister. "Well, I don't know-"

"HA! JENN BROKE THE RULES!!" Jamie sang. "And that's exactly why he can't stay."

"Well, can he stay until they leave?" Jamie pleaded. "Fine! Get in trouble. Why should I care?!"

"Well, when are they leaving?"

"Tonight at five."

"Hmmm...five is close..."

"Okaaay" RING, RING, RING! "It's Nick!" Jenn raced to the phone. "Oh, joy!" Jamie said sarcasticly. "Hello... yeah, I completly understand, Ok, bye. Well, Jamie it looks like you can have Zak over tonight rather than tomorrow."

"YAAAAAAY!!! Oh, wait a minute...BOOOO! JENN'S IN CHARGE, BOOOO!!!!" Jamie said. "Oh, shut up, you!!"


	2. Tonight

Chapter 2

Tonight

* * *

George and Emily were almost out of the house. 'Going...going...gone!' Jamie thought. "PARTY!" Jamie yelled. "NO!" Jenn copied her. "Why?"

"Because even _I_ don't trust you alone with a boy at night."

"But I'm not alone! There's you, and Vanessa, and Danny, and Luke..." Jamie counted the other people in the house. "Yeah, but are we upstairs, in _your room_?"

"Oh, yeah...Well...bye!"

"Oh, no no no. Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I think I'm going to _my_ room."

"No, you're not! You are staying downstairs."

"But, WHYYY!?" Jamie whined. "Because I said so!"

"Who put you in charge!?"

"I did!"

"Yeah, but Mom and Dad put _me _in charge! You can't just declaire yourself 'in charge'!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Zak walked into the room. "Ok what are you two fighting about?"

"SHE STARTED IT!! DID NOT!! DID SO!! ZAK!!" They yelled at the same time. "Ok, why don't you reenact this whole thing."

"Ok, so like, I said 'party!' and she said 'no' and I said 'why' and she said 'because even I don't trust you' and I said-"

"Woah, slow down there! _Both of you _reenact it," Zak said. "Ok. PARTY!"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"Can we skip to when we were actually fighting?"

"Fine. You're not going upstairs."

"Why?"

"I said so."

"You're not in charge."

"Ya-huh."

"Nuh-uh. Then you came in." Jamie finished. "Ok. I say you're both in charge."

"WHAT!!??"

"Well, you're the two oldest people in the house, and apparently you can't decide yourselves," Zak said. "He's right," Jamie said. "I always am!" Zak walked away. Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass and a crying baby. "LUKE!" Jenn and Jamie ran into Luke's room. The window was shattered and Luke was gone. The sisters looked at each other. "Ohhhh, crap!" they said.


	3. VV Argost

Chapter 3

V.V. Argost

* * *

Argost sat in his ship thing and Luke cried in the corner. "MUNYA!!! GET THAT INFERNAL TWIT TO SHUT UP!!!" he yelled. "Grrr..." Munya went over and took care of Luke. "Thank you..."

"Grrr..."

"Hmm...how are we going to get the Tuesday girl to leave her house?"

"Grrr..."

"You're right! We'll send a message and she'll come runnimg! We kill her, break the Saturday boy's heart and we win!"

"Grrr..." Argost laughed maniacly.

_At Jamie's house..._

"Mom and Dad are gonna kill us!" Jamie said. "_All_ of us..."

"Great idea!" Jamie shouted. "What now?!?" Jenn said. "Ok Jenn, go have a baby and name it Luke, before Mom and Dad get home" Jamie screamed. "Great idea, Mom and Dad are going to be gone for 9 months. GENIUS!!!"

"Oh yeah... another great idea!!"

"Yeah, let's save this one for next time."

"You said that last time!"

"Oh, sorry! Not!"

The phone rang. Jamie picked it up and read the caller ID. It said, Mom. "It's Mom!!!"

"Give it to me!" Jenn took the phone. "Hey, Mom!"

"Hi how's Luke?"

"Fine, he drank a whole bottle and went right to sleep." Jenn lied. "Great, we'll be home at 8."

"K, bye!" Jenn said. The phone rang again. It said, Vincent Vlad. "Who's Vincent Vlad.?"


	4. Telling Mom

Chapter 4

Telling Mom

* * *

Jamie took the phone from Jenn. "What do_ you _want!?"

"Just called to say, I HAVE YOUR BROTHER!!!"

"WHAT!!" Jamie screamed. "Who is it!?" Jenn whispered. Jamie held up her index finger. "If you don't give him back, I'll maul you! If I did it 4 years ago, I can do it now!!!"

"Oh, I'll give him back...you have to come get him," Argost laughed. "Ohhh, when I see you, I gonna kick you into next week!!!"

"Fine..." Argost laughed maniacly.

"Who was it?!" Jenn asked. "Argost."

"What did _he_ want?"

Jamie sighed. "He took Luke. If we don't go get him, Argost will kill him."

"NO!!" Jenn screamed. Zak came back out. "What now?"

"ARGOST TOOK LUKE!!!" Jamie yelled. Zak's eyes widened. It was 7:58. "Mom's coming home soon, too!"

Too late. "Hey, girls how's Luke?"

"Fine..." they all said. Emily went into Luke's room. "GIRLS!!! WHERE'S LUKE!!?"

"I'm gonna go see Danny now, BYE!!" Zak ran into Danny's room. "Thanks for support!" Jamie said sarcasticly. "I'm going upstairs now, BYE!" Jenn ran upstairs. "I'm going next door now, BYE!"

"Yeah, nice try young lady. Do you know who took him?" Emily said. Jamie nodded. "Argost."

"MY NEW BABY BOY IS IN THE HANDS OF V.V. ARGOST!!!"

"Take a chill pill, Mom! We'll get him back."

"HOW!!?"

"I have an idea..."


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5

The Rescue

(Viewer discretion is advised: THIS CHAP IS EPIC!!!)

* * *

"Ok; so we'll storm his battleship-thing, grab Luke, go home, have a cookie, and take a nap!" Jamie said. "You lost me at have a cookie and take a nap," Jenn said. "Well, I'm hungry and all the running and stuff would make me tired, so..." Jamie shrugged. "WEIRDO!" Jenn said. "I wouldn't be talking! You're engaged below age 20!"

"That doesn't matter! 2 year difference, who cares!?" Jenn said. "Are we getting Luke back or not!?" Jamie said. "Ok, can we BOTH shut up!?" Jenn said. "K, Jenn, zap us!" Jenn used her power to turn invisible on herself and Jamie and Jamie shapeshifted into a bloodhound(Not that it matters; you can't see them). Jamie howled. She had the scent.

_On Argost's ship-thing..._

"There he is..." Jenn said. Jamie snorted in acknowledgment. "I wonder if we should get ready to kill the young Tuesday yet..." Argost said. Jamie backed up a little. Munya grunted. Jamie shifted into herself and said, "I'm gonna die." Remember, they're still invisible so Argost can't see them. "Jenn...make me visible." Jenn made her visible again. She stepped forward. "I'm here Argost. You can kill me, but leave Zak and the others alone," Jamie said. "Yes, but that would be taking the easy way! You can come out now, other Tuesday. You both will die...including the infant," Argost chuckled. Argost swung at them with a club or something(I dunno what). Jamie grasped Jenn's hand and shifted them both into german shepards. Jamie snarled at Argost. //Get Luke! I'll handle him,\\ Jamie said. Jenn grabbed Luke and ran away. 'I'm not leaving without giving you something to cry about!' Jamie leaped at Argost's face and ripped his mask off. But Jamie wasn't done. She shredded his face until it was just a ball of blood and white flesh. She ran off following Jenn home.

_At home..._

Jamie pawed at the door until Emily opened it. "Luke!" she took Luke from Jenn's maw and cradled him. Jamie shifted herself and Jenn into humans again. "Thank you, girls. Very much."

"You're welcome, Mom," they said. After the girls came back into the house, a party was thrown for them. "Tell us what happened!" Vanessa yelled. She was 12 now and wasn't a baby anymore. "Well, I made us invisable-"

"-and I tracked the ship-thing."

"We hid for a while, undetected-"

"-and Argost confessed of potential murder...of me."

"Jamie turned us into dogs and I grabbed Luke and ran!"

"But I stayed back and shredded Argost's face!!" Everyone cheered. Including Luke, who screamed at the top of his tiny lungs!


End file.
